konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rein
Rein (レイン Rein) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! Rein's bookkeeper is Kyle and he is the demon of the green spell book. He has a variety of different spells with most of them revolving around a bestial theme. Rein looks after Kyle as both a caretaker and protector helping Kyle gain the courage and confidence to overcome much of the anxieties he has that prevents him from standing up to others. Rein eventually seeks the help of his dear friend Gash Bell to help change Kyle for the better the same way he had helped him when they had first met. Appearance Rein is a large bear-like demon with sharp teeth and claws, light blue fur and yellow eyes. Most of his body is covered in fur except for the upper and lower portions of his arms where it is shown to be bare and very muscular. Rein also has large upward extending spikes on his back and a pointed steel headpiece. Rein has an ability to disguise himself as a human which comes in handy whenever he needs to be in the presence of other humans who are unaware of his demon form. In his human form, Rein takes on the appearance of a tall adult man with short light blue hair and wears a clean white collared shirt, long dark pants, and matching dress shoes. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance, Rein is a kind-hearted demon who especially cares deeply over Kyle's well-being and safety. Unlike most demons, Rein has no desire in becoming king of the mamono world. Instead, he focuses much of his time with Kyle helping him the best he can so he can stand up to others without his help. Rein's more aggressive side often comes out whenever he needs to come to Kyle's defense which in most cases it often involves arguing with Jill. Prior to meeting Gash, Rein had a bad reputation for being violent and destructive often going on rampages and harming others who try to stand up to him. After witnessing Gash's strength when he stood up to him, Rein eventually changed his ways and looks up to Gash as a symbol of true strength and courage. Rein is both a powerful and very selfless fighter when it comes to battles willing to use his strength to protect those he cares about. He had faced off against many demons on his own without Kyle's assistance so he doesn't cause him any fear or anxiety for him both having to be in a dangerous situation or witnessing the power of the spells being cast. Synopsis Before the Battle: Rein was well known for being a terrifying and aggressive demon often using his brute strength in attacking others who attempt to defy him. He one day slipped and ended up at the bottom of a cliff severely injured and in excruciating pain. Gash suddenly appears wanting to help him. Rein tries to threaten Gash to leave or be killed by him but Gash persists in standing up to him and still offering to help save his life. Faudo Arc: Sometime after ending up in the human world, Rein had been attacked and nearly killed by several humans out of fear who saw Rein as nothing but a monster. He was eventually rescued by Kyle who showed no fear in helping him. From then on the two stayed together in the small shack nearby Kyle's actual home. Rein one day writes a letter to Gash requesting for him to come and burn his book. When Gash and Kiyomaro arrive, they offer their assistance in helping Kyle's self confidence so Rein wouldn't have to worry about Kyle when he eventually returns to the demon world. After numerous failed attempts, Rein felt it was necessary for him to return to the demon world immediately as he felt that him continuing to be there was only hindering Kyle's development in learning to stand up for himself. Kyle is immediately captured by Papipurio and Rupa who threaten to hold him hostage unless Rein cooperates with them. Rein, Gash, and Kiyomaro are lead to the beach where a battle would soon ensue. Rein's attempt at rescuing Kyle was thwarted by Rodeux and Chita who too also sought him out in wanting to use his power for their advantage. Rein attempts to fight the duo while also trying to protect Gash and Kiyomaro by himself. Some time after he rescues Kyle, Kyle eventually joins Rein in battle offering as much of his strength as he can in order to help him and his friends. After managing to defeat Rodeux and Papipurio, who both retreated after Rein unleashed his ultimate spell, his book is soon burned by Gash. He assures Gash that he has full confidence in him in becoming king and would do anything he can to help him anywhere he can. Rein happily disappears also knowing that Kyle will be okay without him now that he knows he is capable of standing up for himself. Clear Note Arc: When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Rein, like the other demons, had lost his physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having his book being burned, Rein reappears as one of the many demons who offer their strength and strongest spells to Gash during his battle against Clear Note. Rein can be seen utilizing his strongest spell, shin garubadosu aborodio, '''to assist in attacking Clear. '''After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Rein writes a letter to his now former partner Kyle presumably informing him he's doing well in the demon world. Rein can be seen helping Ted and Cherish build housing for orphaned demons. Relationships Kyle: Kyle is Rein's partner. Kyle was the one who rescued Rein who had been attacked by other humans who thought he was a monster. Rein concerns himself greatly for Kyle often protecting him from any threat that poses him whether that be from Jill or from enemy demons. He's shown to share a rather peaceful life with Kyle (outside of dealing with demons by himself) often spending time together having fun and help cheering him up whenever he feels down. As much as he loves and cares for Kyle, he feels as though him helping him so much prevents Kyle from being able to learn to stand up for himself since he always has him to rely upon. Rein feels especially ashamed when he eventually has to show his more 'scary' side to Kyle when he needed to protect him as he knows how much that makes Kyle feel extremely afraid of him. Rein however uses that as a teaching moment for Kyle telling him that people would often look scary when trying to protect those they love which is what Rein is doing for Kyle. Although Rein didn't care too much for participating in the battle to decide king to begin with, Kyle had always been his top priority. He believes Kyle has a great amount of strength and courage inside him to help him overcome anything and anyone and felt at peace finally knowing that Kyle will be okay without him. Gash Bell: Gash Bell is Kiyomaro Takamine's partner and a dear friend to Rein. Rein had met Gash in the demon world during one of his most vulnerable moments as he was close to dying from fatal injuries as a result of falling from a cliff. Even as Rein tried to lash out against Gash in a fit of anger, Gash stood up to him insistent on trying to help him. After witnessing Gash's bravery and strength when he stood up to him, Rein learned what true strength was and considers Gash both a friend and a source of inspiration. He entrusted to Gash to being the one to burn his book, but later believed Gash would be the one who could help change Kyle for the better just how he changed him for the better. He believed in Gash knowing he would win the battle to decide king and assures him he would do anything for him and support him no matter what. Jill: Jill is Kyle's finance manager. Rein often has to argue and stand up to Jill on Kyle's behalf and is fully aware of the inheritance she had been keeping from Kyle for herself by taking advantage of Kyle's initial inability to stand up to her. The two of them very clearly detest the other and are never shown to get along. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Rodeux & Chita * Vs. Papipurio & Rupa Spells Quotes * "When Gash said that, suddenly everything changed for me...He taught me the true meaning of strength...Even when I was mad with power...he stood up to me. What was I thinking? I shouldn't be asking Gash to cure Kyle's cowardice...I have to...I have to help Kyle myself." ''(Chapter 180) * ''"...Do I scare you, Kyle? I know you're scared. But you know what? When somebody gets really serious, they look scary. Especially when they're trying to protect somebody they love. I don't know how I look to you...If I look good or evil...But...I have to do this...What a foul creature I am. I can only protect you like this." ''(Chapter 181) * ''"Kyle, I know that you'll be strong like Gash someday...You two are very much alike. You'll be able to stand up to anyone. Anyone...in the whole wide world..." ''(Chapter 181) * ''"You can stand on your own two feet now. You were able to stand up and face that scary demons...Now you'll be okay without me. You can stand up to anybody." (Chapter 182) * "If you become king, I'll support you one hundred percent. I'll do anything for you, Gash. This is the second time you've helped me. You helped me in the past...and you helped me now...and each time was really important...so...I know it won't be easy, but...Please...become king no matter what..." ''(Chapter 183) '''Trivia' * Rein is the first non-humanoid demon to demonstrate the ability to transform oneself into a human-like form. The second non-humanoid demon to also do this is Ashuron. Category:Characters Category:Rein